


grow up// kwj tw

by NlKlLUVB0T (PERVJVN)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Anxiety, Insomniac Bang Chan, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Sad Ending, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PERVJVN/pseuds/NlKlLUVB0T
Summary: chris isn't taking woojin's departure well.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	grow up// kwj tw

**Author's Note:**

> I got super fucking sad listening to grow up and just wrote this all in one go at like 1:30 am. also you should play it on repeat while you listen, and look at the eng lyrics if you havent already 🐺🐻

_you're doing fine_

Fine was agonizing screams and howls shredding through the expanse of a worn, reddened, smouldering throat.

Fine was bleeding fingertips, pressed painfully against glass as bitten nails clawed to be with the moon staring blankly into a dark room.

_have strength, just endure a little more_

Tears wringing themselves from swollen, puffy eyes. Was strength letting them fall? Was endurance allowing ones mind and heart and soul to claw itself apart, shard by shard?

_I'll be next to you_

Lies. It was lies. The whole lot of it. 

Chris was screaming. Words? Pure anguish in an assault of vocals? He had yet to know. 

Shattered glass and ripped papers pooled at his feet.

His paled skin, toes cut from the fractured frame that lay face down on the cold, cold wood of the floor.

He was alone.

There was no one next to him.

No one he craved so wholly, so purely as the one person in the world he felt he could rely on for everything. Anything.

Forever and always they were supposed to be.

Christopher Bang and Kim Woojin.

Lovers.

Soulmates. 

Best friends.

Their love had no true name, but was more elegant than the most extravagant of fairy tails. More whimsical and wonderful than the fantasies of romance written within pages and pages of stories.

Woojin was purple. Violets and hydrangeas, twilight and lavender tea. He was the first snow in winter, the moonrise on the 19th of December. He smelled of rain and November. Of teddy bears and laughter. 

Woojin was the embodiment of life.

Chris felt responsible for the departure of his former bandmate. 

He still knew not why Woojin left him, why he left with a smile and teary eyes as he kissed Chris just beneath his curls, moonlit lips printing themselves on the paled forehead of Christopher Bang.

Chris knew not why Woojin left behind a notebook with wobbly english writing. 

Knew not why the lyrics he wrote with inspiration and adoration for the departed male were written in smeared black ink, with a CD tucked safely in a paper holder taped to the back.

Remaining confused, wounded and unbearably lost he listened to the CD. 

Several shaky tries of Woojin's voice dancing through the lyrics of Grow Up filled Chris's ears. His soul. The tight expanse of his chest.

The song remained on loop on a worn CD player gifted to him by Woojin himself. Worn wolf and bear stickers covered it, along with their scribbled names in a wobbly heart on the bottom.

With the sound of Woojin filling Chris to the very core, he had yet to hear the pleads and banging on his door from the boys he cared so much for. Looked over like they were his own.

Shaky hands played with a shard of glass from the forgotten picture frame, which held a photo of who once were the eldest members of what Chris felt was the most blessed and accursed musical group in existence. 

Tucked behind the photo was a letter written by Chris for Woojin.

A letter he would never give to the elder. Too ashamed and afraid that it was his monstrous, confused pile of feelings he felt toward Woojin that made the other leave. 

Dropping the glass with a jolt, red began to pool on Christopher's palm as his door was forced open, lock broke and eight scared, crying boys stared in horror at the shell of who once was Christopher Bang.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if yall want a second part or smth, thank you for reading 💕


End file.
